


Esthesia

by coffeerepublic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Adult Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because nothing made sense like we made sense ever since."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esthesia

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from my Luna account.
> 
> Original preface:
> 
> This goes out to all my lovely readers who reviewed, favorited, even to those who only ghost-read my Touya drabble.
> 
> This is longer, and of course I got inspired for it right when I should have written something for school instead. But inspiration is so precious, it needs to be apprecciated! So I spent the past three hours on writing and editing this instead.
> 
> For whoever is interested - since I am slowly finding my place in the community here on Luna, I re-did my profile. So now there's actually more than just my name on there. Yay. :)
> 
> This was inspired by a few posts on tumblr as well as the song 'Wild World' (in this case sung by Mike Bailey, originally by Cat Stevens). Enjoy and leave feedback! :3

He got off of his bike and leaned it against the next best tree, plopping down onto the ground not before rather carelessly dropping the small, but extraordinarily heavy bag he carried around with him every moment of the day.

The day was slowly fading, the red sky both beautifully accentuating the evening and dreadfully predicting a stormy night. A look of worry arose on his face. He could only hope this foreboding would turn out to be wrong, otherwise he certainly wasn’t going to sleep well tonight. Shaking these thoughts off, he got up off the floor and began to put up his tent. The routes in Unova were incredibly long and he hadn’t even made it to Twist Mountain yet.

But he was tired, and even if he had forced himself to travel on, he wouldn’t have found any better place to spend the night. This would have to do, and at least he now knew that it was not a good idea to leave a city this late in the afternoon in order to continue his journey that had become aimless.

Once he had finished putting up his small one-man tent, he reached up and took off his cap. Running a hand through his tousled brown hair, he looked up to the sky where dark clouds were forming. He got caught up in the beauty they created in combination with the lines of dark red shining through in-between.

“I’ve finally found you, Touya.” He was torn from his captivation. The voice, melodic and female, had startled him.

Turning around, his eyes locked on an attractive young woman, long [color] hair waving in the wind. He recognized you immediately. Despite all the physical changes you had gone through, he would always know it was you.

“[Name]…” It came out as nothing more than a whisper. Before he could even realize that this was actually you, you had already taken several steps towards him, closing the distance between the both of you until you were standing directly in front of him.

Looking up into his face, you couldn’t help but notice how much he had matured since you had last seen him. Although he still had a very boyish air about him, his features had become more defined, far more masculine. He looked so handsome you almost thought you would have to look away so you wouldn’t remain paralyzed by his appearance.

Still, you locked eyes with him. This exact shade of brown reminded you of a time long past; a thought that stung a little before you pushed it aside again, back to where it had come from.

“Why did you never come back?” Your words were firm, but he could still make out a slight tinge of suppressed sadness in them. It made him realize just how much he had missed hearing your voice and suddenly, he couldn’t find it in him to reply.

“You promised you would.” Still, no answer.

“You promised!” You could feel panic welling up inside your chest.

Why wouldn’t he give you the response you so dearly desired? You needed it, you needed it so desperately. All the efforts, all the work and struggles – both mentally and physically – that you had taken upon yourself to find him had to amount to something, anything.

He said something, but you couldn’t make out the words. You felt like there was something pressing onto your ears, an indefinable pressure that was going to make your eardrums burst.

But suddenly it was gone – and you realized why. He had pulled you into him, the grip of his arms around your frail body so strong you might have feared for your health if it hadn’t felt so right. The pressure was erased, and so was your panic. There was only him, him everywhere – he dominated your senses, all you could feel was him.

“I’m so sorry.” It was then that you knew what he had also said moments before.

Although you never wanted this moment of perfection to end, you knew you had to destroy it.

So you whispered into his chest, “I don’t want an apology. I want answers.”

* * *

_“Promise me that you’ll come back, Touya.”_

_These were the hardest few minutes you had ever had to endure in your life. Your boyfriend was going to leave. He was going to leave Nuvema and begin a journey whose length nobody was able to predict. He was going to fulfill his lifelong dream of travelling Unova and try to become a Pokémon master. Sadly, that was a kind of lifestyle that you no longer belonged to._

_“I will.” He kissed you again. “I love you, [Name]. We can make this.” And again. Your lips were dark pink and swollen from the many times he had pressed his against them over the course of the past few days._

_Saying goodbye was such a hard thing to do. Especially when it felt like you were actually saying ‘farewell’._

* * *

“I can’t give you an answer that I don’t know myself.” He paused, carefully picking out the words he wanted to say in his head. “All I can say is that I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for not coming back.”

You lifted your head off his chest, taking a step back. His grip on you loosened in the process, arms dropping to his sides. On his face, you could see a look of shame. It was that of a broken man. And suddenly, the tiny flame of anger that had just lit up inside your chest was extinguished. After all, you now knew that he was just as lost as you were.

“I waited for you. I waited so long. For almost three years, Touya.” Your sorrow made his heart ache.

“Why are you here now?”

It took you a moment to answer. A few drops of water hit your skin; it had begun drizzling.

There were so many things you wanted to say, so many thoughts that made your head spin, and so little you could form into words.

“I decided to become a trainer myself. In order to find you, that’s what I needed to do. And I finally did, after all this time, I finally found you.”

“That’s… that’s not what I meant.” You tried to look into his eyes, but his gaze shifted away from yours, avoiding it.

“Why did you do all that… for _me_? I hurt you. I deserted you. I don’t deserve you.”

When he finally looked at you again, he saw a smile on your face. A small smile that held such sadness, he was paralyzed. Your eyes were glistening with tears, but you were smiling nonetheless.

“Because nothing made sense like we made sense ever since.”

Your hands found the back of his neck. He didn’t hesitate; instead, he leaned down, meeting you halfway in a passionate kiss that held all the unspoken emotion, all the things neither of you was able to say.

A loud roll of thunder could be heard and not a second later, the both of you were caught in the rain. It had come so suddenly and heavily you were drenched to the bone in the matter of moments, but you couldn’t have cared less.

All that mattered was this instant, the way his open mouth moved delicately against yours. The cold rain against your skin made his body that was pressed against yours seem even warmer in comparison.

You fit against him so perfectly, he wondered how he could ever have wanted to give this up. However, this was not the time for thinking, but for acting impulsively. So he did.

He pulled himself away from the kiss, leaving both of you breathing heavily, panting for air. Taking your face in his hands, he brushed away the soaked strands of hair that clung to your cheeks with his thumbs.

“You’re so beautiful.” His words came out rushed, almost as if what he was saying was something that he was late with and that needed to be said as quickly as possible. “You’re beautiful and I love you.”

He kissed you again, harder than before.


End file.
